Holy's Bride, Black Materia's Lover
by Youkai-of-anime
Summary: My dark version of cinderella, FF7 style. What happens when a baroness' daughter makes a deal with a vampire prince, and he agrees. sucky summie. Discontinued, sorry I lost my inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Regular disclaimers apply.  
  
Summery: Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast, Final fantasy 7 style, but darker. Cloud is a vampire prince who is has to marry but the end of winter. He holds a ball to find a bride, but all he sees are meals, untill one, perfect younge woman catches his eye. Will she accept him and his vampire ways or is Cloud doomed to marry one of his family's choosing, and who is she, really?  
  
Auther's notes: To put it simply, the fic is a Cloti. Seriouse Aerith bashing and some borrowed characters. AU aka alternate univers blah blah blah. You'll get the picture when you read.  
  
It was a snowy morning at the kingdom of Alexandria, city of the ancients (it was used in one final fantasy, why not know. It's my real name too). Snow was all the eye could see from the Cloud's balcony. As he paced furiously on the marble tiles, anger evident in his piercing saphire eyes, full of mako energy.  
  
"How could they?!?!" Cloud bellowed to nobody in particular. He had just come back from his parents' throne room with information that he was to be wed. Not ready for marriage, he begged and pleaded with his parents to reconsider. It was a sad sight. For sich a proud and powerful man to beg for anything. So sad that his parents made a compromise. If Cloud could find a wife before the end of winter he would have to let his future bride be desided on by his family. With no other alternative he accepted, such a task would be easy for a man like him, or would it.  
  
For every woman he's come across, wether human, mutant, or demon, after a week at most of her company he would get bored and look for another. Here was his dilema. He had to find a woman who was either, a, stupid, so he could have his fun without her knowing or b, find a woman and fall in love. But that was not likely, so he was stuck with choice a.  
  
A plan was forming in Cloud's head as he stoped pacing and looked on toward the city he would come to own.  
  
Tifa's POV  
  
It was a winter wanderland at a small manor and the baroness and her daughters were enjoying every minute of it, all but one.  
  
A young woman worked quietly in the snow. With her long dark chocolate brown hair tied into a bun and only a second hand, ragged gown to keep her warm. Slight frost bite tainted her flawless pale skin. She worked on the animals, feeding and caring for them like a mother would her child. She made sure they were warm and that the recieved the right amount of food.  
  
"Tifa! Stop playing with those filthy animals and feed us, you worthless girl." the baroness ordered. An old and hollow woman she was. She wore a gown of the finest furs. Her silverblonde hair tightly coiled into a bun and covered with a black velvet bonnet. Her wrinkled skin was held firm and tight by a concoction of eggwhites and other materials. A crimson paste covered her chapped lips. Her face held no emotion. With her green eyes narrowed into a glare.  
  
"I'm cold and hungry! Get me something warm to eat!" one of her daughters added. She was the eldest and most beautiful compared to the other. With her long honey brown hair braided and put in a high ponytail. Clad in pink. She would strut around and batter her emerald green eyes, like she was an innocent angle around men. Only women knew what she really was, a treturaous snake, no, not a snake, that would be a compliment, she was the devil. Her name was Aerith.  
  
"Yeah!" said the other girl. Her plump body, clad in yellow, and her emerald eyes hungry for food. With short chestnut curls that bobbed up and down with her movements. Her name was Buyo.  
  
"Right away stepmother, Aerith, Buyo." Tifa responded and jogged off to cook them a warm lunch.  
  
Once inside she cooked some porage and made some sandwiches for them and set the table. Tifa hummed happily untill she heard the sound of the front door knocking. Puzzled, she rushed to the door and opened it only to find a messenger from the palace.  
  
"A message from the prince." was all the small man said as he pushed the letter into her hands and remounted his horse to gallop to another home.  
  
"Hm, I wander what this is about?" Tifa's melodic voice questioned. She called her step family to the table to eat and present the message.  
  
"Well, what's it say? Tell us you stupid girl!" Aerith hissed.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tifa took a deep breath and read:  
  
His Royal Majesty the Prince is holding a ball. He kindly requests you and every eligable maiden to attend.  
  
"Is that all, stepmother?" Tifa asked as she folded the letter back up.  
  
"For now, yes, you may go."  
  
"Um, stepmother, do you think it possible that maybe, I could...come to the ball?" Tifa squeeked, twiddling her thumbs with her ruby eyes cast downward.  
  
"What, you, go to a ball, well that's perposterous!" the baroness laughed, as did her daughters. "And why would you wan't to go to the ball?" she continued with an evil smirk.  
  
"I...always wanted to see what it would be like... and I completed all my tasks... I've just finished my own dress...and I....well...I wan't to see who I serve and..." Tifa stuttered.  
  
The baroness thought about this for a moment and an evil idea came to mind. "Very well, you may come with us."  
  
"Really!?! Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Tifa cheered with tears of joy in her eyes as she embraced her stepmother and ran off to her room.  
  
"What are you doing!?!?!" Aerith exclaimed with such fury.  
  
"Taking care of a problem. Isn't it true that the prince is looking for a bride?"  
  
"Yes." Aerith was still out in the blue.  
  
"And isn't it true he is part vampire?"  
  
"Yes" Aerith began to realize the idea.  
  
"Then all we need to do is get him to know you, offer the girl to him in exchange for the place as his bride."  
  
"You are truely wise mother." Aerith squeeled.  
  
End of chapter 1. 


	2. chapter 2

Regular disclaimers apply.  
  
Night fell all to quickly for the enthusiastic Tifa. She was finaly going to have one of her dreams come true. She has always wanted to attend a ball, learning how to dance and behave everytime she could to a point where you may mistake her for a noble.  
  
Tifa helped her foster family prepare then got ready herself. She put on a strapless, rosy red gown. The sleves were tranceparent and hued a slight pink and the gown itself was form fitting and the skirt flowed with her movements. Around her thin waist was a sash of pink silk and sround her neck was a pale green sphere embeded in gold in the shape of angel wings supported by a thin gold chain. Her knee length hair was relesed from its bun and into a very low ponytail. She wore no makeup, for she didn't have any, but that didn't hide her beauty at its full potential. Clean of all impurities she was the perfect sight.  
  
The baroness wore a dress of black velvet. With her hair tightly coiled, as usual and the same pastes and creams covered her face.  
  
Buyo wore a dress of silver. Her hair was tied with a silver ribbon, letting her curls fall at shoulder length. She hardly wor any makeup save for the light pink paste on her lips.  
  
But only Aerith came close to Tifa's beauty. Aerith wore a dress similar to Tifa's but with no sleeves and it was pink. Her knee length hair was let loose and she was covered in jewels. A crimson paste covered her lips and a pink covered her eyelids. Emerald hearts dangled from her ears to finish the look.  
  
Tifa looked herself over with some doubt in her mirror, having second thoughts.  
  
"Tifa! Hurry up you dumb girl, the carrage is here!" the baroness barked from the front door.  
  
"Coming stepmother!" she called back, then looked at herself one last time. To late to back out know. Tifa thought, then she ran down the stairs as fast as she could and to the carrage.  
  
Cloud's POV  
  
The ball was going smoothly for Cloud. Already he has found beautiful women that he could take as a bride, but with everyone of them came a problem. The weren't that stupid or naive so he couldn't get away with his old habbits. So he continued his search untill a faint green light began to shine from the enterance, warning him of a strange arival.  
  
This light could only be seen by those who weren't human. It was very faint, like s low hum that grew louder and clearer over time as the light grew brighter. the light intesified to a point of blinding untill it disapeared all together as the door opened to reveal an old woman and her three daghters. He swiftly made his way to them to greet them.  
  
"Good evening m'lady, what an honor for you and your lovely daughters to attend." Cloud gave a small bow of respect and kissed her hand. Then he saw her. A red rose among the thorns. But the one thing that caught his eye more than her beauty was what she wore around her neck. Is that Holy!?! his mind screamed. "May you please introduse me to your breath taking daughters." he breathed, making eye contact with the woman in red.  
  
"But of cource, this is my eldest daughter, Aerith, and her sister Buyo." the baroness smiled with pride, "The ordinary one in red is Tifa, she isn't my daughter. I merely took her in. She serves us in return. I apologize ahead of time if she causes any trouble." the baroness added.  
  
"I don't think she will cause any trouble. Tell me, Tifa where did you get that necklace?" Cloud inquired, directing all his attention to her delicious crimson eyes.  
  
"This? I've had it ever since I was born, but of it's origins, I don't know, my prince." Tifa replied with her eyes cast down as she bowed, and her hand clasped over it protectively. "I never take it off."  
  
"I see, your quite polite, I'm very impressed, If you are ever out of work you can always find it at my kingdom. We've run been running short of servants for various reasons and someone like you may last long." Cloud then pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the soft, delicate skin. "I hope you enjoy yourself, Tifa." he then stalked of to take care of more of his duties, like dancing with all the eligable maidens. Oh goodie. his mind thought sarcastically.  
  
"Did you see that mother! He was giving Tifa all the attention! All because of that stupid necklace!" Aerith was outraged.  
  
"Don't worry my daughter, all you need to do is dance with him and do what I told you." The baroness sighed.  
  
"Yes mother, ta ta." Aerith skipped toward the prince and pushed the other girlsto the side so she would have her turn whilst Cloud's back was turned.  
  
"Ah, Aerith, what an honor. May I have this dance?" Cloud feigned a smile as his mind begged for this to end.  
  
"That's why I'm here my prince." she purred.  
  
"Then shall we." they began as soon as she took his hand. "All I know about you is your name, tell me about yourself." This won't take long, she'll probably say, I was born and raised on a small manor. I was strictly disaplined. I have a great hand at sewing, I made this dress you know. Everyone loves me and all I'm waiting for is someone to love and marry.  
  
"I was born and raised on a small manor. I was strictly disaplined. I have a great hand at sewing, I made this dress you know. Everyone loves me and all I'm waiting for is someone to love and marry." Aerith said as she leaned on his shoulder  
  
Just as I thought.  
  
"But I'm hoping it will be you. In fact I have a proposal for you." Aerith began  
  
This is new.  
  
"I've heard that you haven't had blood for so long."  
  
"Yeah so,." Intrigued, he pressed on.  
  
"If you take me as your fiance, I'll give you Tifa."  
  
"Go on." at the sound of Tifa's name all his attention was on what Aerith had to say.  
  
"She's quite troublesome, can be disobedient and needs to be taught the ultimate lesson. But she has never been touched by men, not even her father, so I asume her blood will be so sweet to you. You can also have her necklace too, once your done with her. But only if you choose me and move my family and I to your palace imediately." Aerith whispered into his ear.  
  
"Aren't you smart, you hit my weak spot. I agree to your terms, and I'll take you as my bride. Though I won't eat your Tifa right away. She may come in handy." Cloud releiced Aerith as she gave a loud cheer and kissed him.  
  
"See you soon then, let me just tell my family. Tifa will have to find out about our deal on her own though. I'll be right back." Aerith ran off to her mother with such agility that it put Cloud himself to shame.  
  
"Good, meet me in the garden then." Not what I hoped for, but the job was alot easyer and that Aerith is very beautiful. Plus I'll finaly get to really eat. Cloud thought as he stalked to the garden and sat on the bench near the roses.  
  
"Oh! Good evening my prince." Tifa popped up from around the corner near the peonies and smiled at him sweetly.  
  
"Good evening Tifa, what a surprise to see you. Why are you here and not with the baroness?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Well, you see, I was kinda sepurated from her and everyone was looking at me weird so I came out here where I feel more confortable, though I might be in trouble when I find the baroness." Tifa replied shyly.  
  
"And why's that?" Cloud questioned  
  
"Why's what?" Tifa cocked her head to the side with curiosity  
  
"Why would you be in trouble, it's not your fault you were seperated."  
  
"My stepmother won't think so, thant's another reason why I'm out here. Mother nature always makes me feel better, no matter how much trouble I'm in, my prince." Tifa mummbled.  
  
"Your not like other girls are you?" Cloud stated.  
  
"How's that my prince?"  
  
"Most girls could care less about Mother nature, especially when they'r in trouble, but you seem completely different. Tell me what do you like to do when your not working." Cloud was really curious about Tifa. She was a puzzle to him, just waiting to be solved.  
  
"I love stories, so I also love to read, but I'm not really allowed to do much of that anymore. So I play with the animals when it's not winter and they dont have a risk of freezing. But when it is, like now, I would make up my own little stories, sometimes even playing as one of the characters." Tifa relaxed and sat down next to him.  
  
"Is that so, why aren't you aloud to read?"  
  
"Stepmother says that reading is a waste of the time and energy I need to clean, cook, and keep my stepsisters from getting wrinkled, and that reading puts these silly ideas into my head my prince." Tifa whined alittle, but playfully.  
  
"Please just call me Cloud. Though to me it sounds like you have it rough. How are they treating you?" Cloud went on.  
  
"Terrebly- um I mean..." Tifa stuttered.  
  
"I thought so. Tell me about Aerith, I should atleast know what I'm getting myself into before I marry her next year during the spring." Cloud laughed "But no lying, or I might have to force the answers out." Cloud said playfully She's so sweet, and her beauty is beyond compare. So naive, free spirited, and adorible. Yet, if that really is holy, than there is more to this girl than meets the eye.  
  
End of chapter 2. 


	3. chapter 3

Regular disclaimers aply.  
  
Cloud and Tifa spoke for over an hour about Aerith and they got to know each other.  
  
"What have I done!?! I thought I was marrying an angel but I find out I'm marrying a devil.!" Cloud laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, it could always get worse." Tifa giggled.  
  
"True, but honestly, did she really throw that pie at Lady Hornet's daughter?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yup, just to embarace her and to get Duke Lupin's son to like her instead." Tifa was in a fit of laughter. She could hardly sit straight, so she leaned on Cloud, who, mind you, loved every minute of it for a certain reason(Hint:her boobs were against him :p).  
  
"I better watch out then huh!?!" Cloud wrapt his arm around her waist to keep her steady. I don't think she's ever laughed so much in her life. I can't drain her of her blood. She hasn't enjoyed life to it's fullest yet. Hell, she hasn't enjoyed much of anything, save for her stories. Cloud thought as he felt Tifa grow tired. "Your getting tired, lets find the baroness." Cloud offered.  
  
"Yes Cloud, but in a few minutes, I'm so tired I can hardly move. I've never laughed so hard in my life, and I want this moment to last forever." Tifa mummbled with exaustion.  
  
"Alright." Cloud whispered into her ear. I've never felt this way before. I've never been nice to anyone in my whole life, yet as soon as I see her I melt, and I'm left feeling like I'm needed, like I'm suppose to protect her. I feel so warm, when I'm used to being so cold, and I don't want to lose this feeling. Cloud thought as he placed his chin on her head and began to purr as he hummed a song that he's never heard, yet he knew every word.  
  
"My Prince!" Aerith called from around the corner, a good ways down.  
  
"Great! Tifa, it's time to wake up, Aerith is coming." Cloud stated silently as he shook her awake slightly.  
  
"Yes?" Tifa sat straight and rubbed her eyes till she was fully awake. "Was I asleep long?" Tifa asked kindly.  
  
"Only a few minutes." They both seperated to the edges of the bench just as Aerith, Buyo, and the Baroness arived.  
  
"Tifa! Where have you been, you stupid girl!" the baroness hissed venomously.  
  
"She's been keeping me company while my bride to be was away." Cloud informed protectively.  
  
"Is that so my prince, I'll deal with you later Tifa. Till then, go home and get Aerith and your things packed and bring them back to the castle. You will be the first to leave with Aeith tonight. Buyo and I shall arive in the morning." The Baroness barked.  
  
"Yes stepmother, is there anything else stepmother?" Tifa asked, standing up imediately and bowing.  
  
"Yes, get our breakfast set for the morning."  
  
"Yes stepmother. Farewell my prince, Stepmother, stepsisters, see you soon." Tifa then rose from her bow and ran off to do what she was told.  
  
"I apologize about that one if she caused any trouble." The Baroness gave a quick curtsie.  
  
"She was very well behaved, but I must say she is a strange one." Cloud stated If this is how they treat her now I hate to see how they treat her at home. Cloud's mind slightly growled.  
  
"My prince it may not be my place to say, but, aren't we at a level where formalities should be dropped my prince?" Aerith questioned.  
  
"Yes, I asume so. Tell me, Aerith, you say Tifa is a disobedient animal, when what I see is an angel." Cloud inquired suspitiously.  
  
"She must be trying to impess you. In the past, she's never shown any intrest in men, but you. You are ultimate perfection at it's glory. She must be infatuated with you, I don't blame her though." Aerith smiled.  
  
"Your flattery will get you far in my kingdom." Cloud complimented Liar. "Shall I escort you to 'our' room?"  
  
"Of course m'love." Aerith cooed.  
  
"Then shall we, Baroness, Lady Buyo, I bid you good night." Cloud clasped Aerith's hand in his and led her to his suite in the castle.  
  
Over two hours past before Tifa arived to the castle. She dragged all Aerith's luggage toward Cloud's suite. The luggage contained of two very big trunks one small trunk and a duffle bag (Your on your own doll face!0.o). "Heavy, very heavy." Tifa murmurred under her breath.  
  
Cloud walked out of his room to find out what that dragging sound was only to see Tifa dragging a tower of luggage. "You need a hand!?!" Cloud called to her.  
  
"That'll be nice!" she replied, breathing heavily.  
  
Cloud nearly sprinted to Tifa's side and grabbed the handle. "What's in these things?!?" Cloud was shocked, he thought girls only had one trunk to travel with. He didn't think about how much they would bring if they moved in.  
  
"Oh! Hello my prince, this is just some of Aerith's clothing." Tifa replied as they dragged together but much, much faster.  
  
"Some!?! How much clothing can one girl need!??!" Cloud stuttered.  
  
"When I asked, I was told that if a girl were to stay beautiful, she must have a large variety of clothes and makeup to keep the suiters guessing." Tifa explained as she took a break on the ground.  
  
"Is that so, then how much clothing do you have?" Cloud scanned her over.  
  
Tifa wore a hand-me-down gown of black and grey, with a few pached areas that were ripped. It was hardly suitable for winter. The grey skirt fell to the middle of her calves. On her feet were old black velvet slippers. She wore a black bodice that showed signs of ripping at the breasts. Her sleeves were torn and in need of repair, revealing her arms in more than one area. Her hair was still down, but covered in snow. Her skin had a blue hue to it and signs of a cold were becoming evident. All she had to keep warm was a small black cape.  
  
"This, the dress I wore to the ball, and three more dresses like this but ones blue, ones red, the other one is pink. Why do you ask my prince?" Tifa stated casually.  
  
"Just call me Cloud when nobody's around. But it looks like your getting a cold, don't you have anything warmer?" Cloud was at a point of growling. What are they trying to do, kill- oh, wait, they are. Cloud's mind shouted.  
  
"This is all I have. but I'll be alright, cold's never stop me." Tifa smiled at Cloud sweetly.  
  
"Okay, c'mon there is mor luggage to get and I don't want to get you into trouble again."  
  
"Alright Cloud." The walked side by side to the carage and got the last few, medium sized trunks of Aerith's and Tifa's medium sized trunk.  
  
"You know, your pretty strong if you could drag all that luggage without hardly any help." Cloud complimented  
  
"Not really." Tifa blushed  
  
"Don't be modest, you should take pride in your strength."  
  
"Okay, maybe alittle. Do I just put the rest of Aerith's things here."  
  
"So that door, behind it is an empty room, everything will be put there, and it will stay there." Cloud said taking a deep breath. "And since you won't be needed, your room will be in the tower, and in the morning I'll come get you for breakfast so we can eat, then I'll show you around. Follow me." Cloud led her down many corridors and up the highest tower to her room. "It's not much, but it'll do for now and you won't be cold."  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you Cloud, thank you so much."  
  
The room was quite big. With a king sized bed set against the wall to the right of the door. The sheets and quilt were a pearly white and the pillows were encased in sky blue covers. A canope hung over it of a shiny baby blue. A giant balcony was there with white and blue drapes over the entrance and over the window to the left of the door. A large mirror stood next to the door with a white night gown and trancparent blue robe hang off it. The mirror was bordered by silver and angel wings folded at its sides. A carpet of white fur covered the ground and a blue european rug was under her bed. The trunk was placed at the foot of the bed. A candeleir hang frome the ceiling that was painted like the clear night sky.  
  
"Sleep well, good night Tifa." Cloud purred  
  
"Good night Cloud, I hope you sleep well." Tifa smiled at him as she walked to the mirror to get the night gown.  
  
"If you need anything just ring the crystal bell on the nightstand." Cloud closed the door behind him and jogged back to his room where Aerith waited.  
  
Tifa put on the nightgown and crawled into bed and fell asleep, dreaming happily. Not knowing what was outside on that very balcony.  
  
Ravenous growls could be heard as something pawed at the door to the balcony. Desperate to come in, it banged on the door. Whimpers could be heard as what sounded like a bark was made.  
  
Startled, Tifa ran to the balcony door and opened it. A young fairy girl, a little younger then her, beaten and brused with a broken wing. Her short, raven black hair in a ruffle, and her hazel eyes pleading for help. Behind her though was a creature Tifa new all to well.  
  
A giant creature stood before her. Made of shadow it asumed the shape of a wolf. Eight red eyes full of malice growled at Tifa hungrily. Bloodstained fangs as long as fingers and as sharp as daggers jutted out of its mouth. Venomous saliva oozed from its mouth and melting the ground beneath its deadly paws. With claws dipped in poison and glowing an eerie green. It eyed Tifa then launched forward claws ready to peirce her flesh.  
  
Tifa held out her hand and screamed. Her necklace glowed with emence power that spread around her and exploded out of her outstreched hand forming a beam of light, hitting the creature of darkness and proppelling it away.  
  
The creature let out a loud howl as it sailed threw the sky and into the dark forest behind the castle.  
  
Hearing the comotion several of the servants rushed in, as did Cloud.  
  
"What happened!?!" Cloud demanded an explaination.  
  
"I'm still being hunted." Tifa said calmly, lifting the fairy into her arms.  
  
"Are you okay? Tifa?"  
  
"Yes, for now atleast, are you? What's your name?" Tifa asked the fairy in her arms.  
  
"Yuffie." the fairy stuttered, shaking violently.  
  
"Tifa, let's take Yuffie to get cleaned up." Cloud ordered. "Back to bed everyone, I'll take care of things here, you all get some sleep. Vincent, I need you to double the guard, whatever that thing is, it's coming back, and be careful." Cloud instructed.  
  
Vincent was another vampire and Cloud's best friend. He was as tall as Cloud with long ebony hair that fell to the center of his back. His skin was as pale as snow, and his tone body was clad in black save for his red cape. His blood colored eyes scanned the room for anymore signs of danger than he left to do his bidding.  
  
Cloud got some bandages and some hot water and he and Tifa tended to Yuffies wounds.  
  
"Tifa, please tell me, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, I really don't know."  
  
"It's okay Tifa, Yuffie do you know?"  
  
"Uh huh, Holy's Bride blasted that creature of darkness away." she was still terrofied as she allowed her wounds to be bandaged.  
  
"Did you say...Holy's Bride?" Cloud was shocked. Holy's bride was only a legend, one that he knew well, but to find out that she exists and that she is Tifa is like a fairytale come true. Then that means that her necklace really is Holy. But if Holy exists then so does... The Black Materia. If this is true then we could all be in danger untill it's found. Cloud realised. "Yuffie would it be alright if you sleeped in Tifa's room untill tomorow?" Cloud asked.  
  
"Yes your majesty." Yuffie yawned she began to shrink to a point to where she could sit on your hand. She then let Tifa cary her to the nightstand and place her in the jewelry box. "Thank you Holy's Bride. Night-night." Yuffie was out cold as soon as her head hit the cushoning.  
  
Tifa then got up and ripped of a peice of her old dress and covered Yuffie.  
  
"Cloud what's 'Holy's Bride' mean?"  
  
"It means that Holy has married your soul and now is a part of you. You see around your neck is the gem embodied Holy, and when it turns back to a pearl, Holy has completely merged with your soul, so till then you can never take it off and Holy won't let anyone else take it unless its the Black Materia. I'll tell you the legend sometime, but know you should go to sleep. Good night." Cloud made sure Tifa was tucked in and asleep before he closed the door and walked back to his room. I better explain this to my parents in the morning. Great. 


	4. chapter 4

  
  
Morning came far too quickly for Cloud as he aloud himself to be dressed for once.  
  
"Can you hurry up?" Cloud yawned  
  
"Done you may go."  
  
Cloud stalked to the dinning room and took his seat near his mother and father. "Where's Tifa?" he couldn't help but ask.  
  
"With some fairy and one of your knights my Lord, they are heading this way as we speak." The Baroness replied from her place at the table.  
  
"I see," Cloud stated as the doors opened, revealing Tifa in her blue bodice, Vincent in the something similar to what he wore yesterday, and Yuffie in Tifa's green bodice. "Did you sleep well Tifa?" Cloud questioned  
  
"Yes my lord." Tifa went into a deep curtsy as she said this along with Yuffie, who didn't go as low du to her injuries.  
  
"Anything from outside Vincent?"  
  
"No, I don't think the creature will be returning any time soon due to Tifa's attack." Vincent explained as he gave a quick bow and joined his friend at the table.  
  
"Creature? What creature?" The queen asked.  
  
"The little fairy Yuffie was chased here by a creature made entirely of shadow, it then turned on Tifa, seeing what I believe to be Holy around her neck." Cloud informed.  
  
"Do my ears deceive me? Did you just say Holy?" The King stated  
  
"Yes father, I did say Holy."  
  
"Then let's see it." The King ordered.  
  
"Tifa, give the King your necklace." The baroness instructed.  
  
Tifa clasped her hand around her necklace defiantly "But Cloud said I should never take it off." Tifa explained  
  
"Well this is an order from the King; I demand you give it to me." The King held out his hand as an unseen force pulled Tifa to him.  
  
"But I can't"  
  
"Tifa, you do what your told!" Aerith barked.  
  
Tifa was now within arms reach of the King as he tried to tear it of her neck. Only to be blasted to the other side of the room by the small gem.  
  
Cloud and Yuffie both ran to Tifa's side and Cloud put his hand on her trembling shoulder. "You okay Tifa?" he asked in a soothing voice.  
  
"Is the King okay?" Tifa replied as the servants helped him up.  
  
"Only his ego got hurt, what about you?" Cloud glared at his father, daring him to try to take Holy again.  
  
"I'm fine; I'm not in trouble am I?"  
  
"Of course you ar-" The baroness began only to be cut off.  
  
"Of course not, it's not like you wanted to send my father flying into a wall. Holy has a mind of its own and it thought you were in danger so it protected you." Cloud explained with ease.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And besides, you wouldn't have been able to take it off even if you wanted to, it likes you too much." Yuffie added cheerfully  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup yup, let's go get something to eat before I turn cannibal." Yuffie joked.  
  
"Okay" One of the servants pulled out chairs for both Tifa and Yuffie as breakfast was being served.  
  
"Um, Cloud, I hope it's not to bold to ask, but, why is Tifa and the fairy sitting at the table?" Aerith asked.  
  
"Yuffie is sitting at the table because she is a noblewoman and Tifa is Holy's Bride so that automatically makes her royalty." The Queen replied in Cloud's place. "Plus I'm quite fond of the girl." The queen added with a smile. "Actually Cloud, would you mind if I took both Tifa and Yuffie shopping with me after breakfast?" The queen asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I don't mind, they can go if they want."  
  
"We're going to have so much fun."  
  
"Now lets get you both some more proper cloths." The queen suggested as she led them to the tailor. "You first Tifa, you have to get all your measurements done and you must be corseted."  
  
"Corseted?" Tifa cocked her head to the side curiously.  
  
"Yes, corseted. You have to get some corsets." The Queen repeated.  
  
"Okay... I guess."  
  
"You're on your own Tiffie. "Yuffie chuckled as the Tailor took both their measurements and jotted them down.  
  
"Try this on." She ordered Tifa, handing her a light blue corset. And took her behind a screen.  
  
"Ow! That hurts! What are you trying to do? Suffocate me?" Tifa complained "I'm skinny enough and I know this won't make any difference with my breasts!" she went on.  
  
"Stop complaining!" the tailor barked at her.  
  
"But I can't breath!"  
  
"Young ladies don't need to take deep breaths, you stop breathing so deep then it won't hurt as much." The Tailor barked.  
  
"Too bad. I will complain till you loosen it." Tifa puffed "I think I'm going to faint." Tifa was pulled out from behind the screen.  
  
"Her breasts are too big to be fashionable. But, luckily for her, she doesn't need a corset. Her breasts are perky enough and she's skinny enough." The tailor informed, puffing from exhaustion. "Arguing with this girl is quite tiring." The woman murmured as Tifa stuck out her tongue childishly.  
  
"Great!" Tifa cheered.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You are getting a corset, you just have to have it customized, know the both of you should go pick out dress designs and fabric." The tailor walked of into a back room as Yuffie and Tifa looked through the dresses and designs.  
  
"You should have this one; green is most definitely your color." Tifa suggested  
  
"True, true. Go on." Yuffie joked as the picked out the five dresses they liked most and the fabric they wanted used.  
  
"I see you two are having fun. Her, simple gowns for you two when you don't want to be all dressed up." The queen handed them both simple white gowns with some sashes to go along with it of different colors. "Come on, lets go get something to eat while we wait for your dresses, then we can get some jewelry." The Queen smiled showing her vampire fangs.  
  
"Sure, I'm starving." Tifa replied merrily. Tifa completely loved the Queen like she was her own mother. "Can I ask you something though?"  
  
"Of course honey."  
  
"Um, what happened to my mother? You said she was your best friend, and my stepmother always scolds me when I ask her." Tifa asked as they walked to a fancy restaurant (I forgot what they were called back then).  
  
"You see, she was a great and powerful priestess, and since you were born Holy's Bride she had to give you to another family. So she wrapped you up and put you on the Baroness' doorstep and prayed for the best. She even asked me to make sure you were taken care of. But, later on, something happened. A creature created entirely of shadow attacked her, looking for you. She didn't make it, and you are being hunted. But luckily, my power was strong enough to form an unbreakable barrier around your stepmother's estate, and another one around you. But as you grow stronger, I grow weaker. I'm getting old you see, and soon I will parish." The queen sighed as she entered the restaurant.  
  
"Um, if it's not to bold for me to ask, how do you two know each other so well?" Yuffie questioned, taking her seat next to Tifa.  
  
"Well you see Tifa's mother and I were best friends. So when she was on her deathbed she asked me to protect Tifa as best as I could. So I did, Cloud and I met her on the market when she was about 5. Though I don't think they remember, they just couldn't be separated once they met." The queen chuckled  
  
"Hey!" Both Tifa and another voice complained.  
  
"I thought you would show up." The queen was laughing now as Yuffie joined in.  
  
"I don't remember that." Cloud practically whined.  
  
"Well I do. You two played all day, and you didn't even know her name Cloud. But the baroness put a stop to it once she saw you two."  
  
"Wow, this could be made into a fairy tale. _Long ago in a far of land played a prince and servant, inseparable they were, love at first sight. They played all day till the sun was set till they departed. Several years pass a the young lovers reunite, it's love at first sight all over again_." Yuffie giggled  
  
"That was very good, do you tell stories for a past time?" the queen asked  
  
"Yup, I also make them. I love love stories."  
  
"We're right here you know!" Cloud and Tifa said in unison.  
  
"Oh, sorry you were saying." Yuffie and the queen couldn't hold back their laughter, teasing them was so much fun.  
  
"Vincent, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to make yourself noticed." Cloud stated, trying to change the subject.  
  
Vincent then walked out of the shadows and had a seat next to Yuffie.  
  
"See how easy that was." Cloud joked.  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" the queen questioned.  
  
"The old man's mad at me again. He's going on and on about how much he wants Holy. I think he's obsessed with it. He said that he wants Tifa dead so he could take the Holy materia." Cloud explained. Tifa paled at this so Cloud walked over to her seat and wrapped his arms around her shoulders protectively, calming her down.  
  
"Why does he want it?" Tifa choked out, leaning into the embrace.  
  
"Legend has it that it grants the owner unimaginable power, the gem itself can destroy the whole world one hundred times over. It'll have too to rival Black materia." Cloud explained  
  
"And Black materia is?" Tifa calmed down a little to make room for her curiosity.  
  
"Holy's lover, Black materia is the most dangerous thing in existence. That's why my ancestors, the Cetra, hid it. Know it's in the heart of Holy's true love, so they say." Cloud informed, running his fingers through her hair uncontiously.  
  
"Cloud why don't you tell her the story behind Holy and Black materia sometime. Tifa seems fascinated by it, plus we're about to eat. Will you and Vincent be joining us?" The queen asked  
  
"Why not, we're here anyway." Cloud answered.  
  
They spoke about random subjects as they ate. Even the silent Vincent joined in the conversation. Everyone ate till they were full and left for the tailors.  
  
"I don't see why you two had to come along." Tifa stated as they entered the small building.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm bored out of my mind and if what Yuffie said was true then I could actually have fun." Cloud grinned.  
  
"Just in time, Lady Tifa, try this on." The tailor tossed Tifa a black and white corset and pulled her behind the screen. That's when all the trouble began.  
  
"OW!!! Your trying to kill me aren't you! OWWEE!!! No more! No more!"  
  
"Not this again! You are going to where a corset!"  
  
"But I don't need it!"  
  
"You are a lady, so you will dress and act like one."  
  
"Not if I can help it! My boobs aren't getting' any bigger and my waist isn't getting' any smaller! End of story!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! Desperate times call for desperate measures!"  
  
"Whoa, what's that? Your not going to hurt me with that thing are you? You are aren't you? HELP!!" Tifa then hopped over the screen, over the laughing men and ran to the back room before they could see her. They the screen fell over as the tailor chased after Tifa with a paddle in hand.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!" The tailor called after her.  
  
Cloud and Vincent were rolling around on the floor with laughter as a series of crashes and shouts were heard. The queen had to grab a chair to save herself from that fate as tears of laughter rolled out of her eyes. But Yuffie wasn't so lucky; she fell right on top of Vincent, gasping for air from laughing so hard only to start again when Tifa practically flew onto the chandelier, hanging on for dear life.  
  
"You come back down here right now!" the tailor ordered.  
  
"No! Your gonna' hurt me, aren't you." Tifa called back. She tied the rest of the corset by herself so that it wouldn't fall off.  
  
"Only if you argue with me." The tailor tried to put on an angelic  
  
"No! Not if you're going to hit me with that thing! I hate paddles!" Tifa sat on top of the chandelier and strengthened her grip on the chain that held it.  
  
"Fine I won't hit you."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise, now get down from there."  
  
"Um, I can't. It's too high up."  
  
"My prince, may you please get her down from there?" the tailor asked  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll get her." Raven wings erupted out of Cloud's back and he flew up to Tifa. "You cause a lot of trouble, you do know that?" Cloud's eyes roamed Tifa's body hungrily only to settle on her lips _I want to kiss her for some reason. But I must resist, I am betrothed_. Cloud thought as he easily lifted Tifa into his arms and flew her down to the ground. He then lifted the screen so that nobody could see them and put her down. Cloud walked out from behind it and sat down in a nearby chair with a smug look on his face, waiting patiently for Tifa to come out again.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I have to leave you right here. The story got to long so I decided to cut it off here. I hope you enjoyed it, I'll update very soon. Ja ne! 


End file.
